dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kakunsa
|Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Member of the Kamikaze Fireballs |Allegiance = Kamikaze Fireballs Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Helles (superior) Peru (superior) Sour (superior) Brianne de Chateau (leader/friend) Su Roas (comrade) Rabanra (teammate) Jimeze (teammate) Vikal (partner/teammate) Zirloin (teammate) Zarbuto (teammate) Harmira (teammate) Prum (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 2 and a member of the Kamikaze Fireballs. In her Magical Girl form, she becomes Magical Girl Kakunsa. Appearance Sanka is a human-like young woman with long brown hair. She wears a dark blue dress with short sleeves, white frills and a white neckerchief; black sleeve gloves, black leggings, and high heel shoes. As Kakunsa, her skin is a teal color, her hair is dark blue, and she wears a black mask over her eyes. She wears a dark blue sleeveless bodysuit, wears green gloves, green boots, and has a dark blue colored tail. Personality Sanka appears to be very easy going. Her poses involve her winking, and she made the V sign with her fingers when her universe was introduced. As Kakunsa, she is very aggressive and feral as seen when she viciously attacked Android 17, but she is still kind to her universe as seen when she hugged Vikal for saving her from falling out of the ring. She was enraged when Vikal was eliminated and vowed to avenge her. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Sanka is seen alongside Brianne and Su in the World of Void. When the Tournament of Power begins, Sanka, Brianne, and Su are knocked away by Narirama's spinning arm attack. When Universe 2 confronts Universe 7 later in the tournament, Sanka is seen with them. Upon her first attempt to transform, she is interrupted by an attack from Android 17, but is able to transform after he is scolded by Brianne. She then challenges Android 17 to a fight. Although she initially appears to have the advantage, she is caught off-guard by his barrier and sent flying out of the ring, to be saved by Vikal. However, 17 soon after eliminates Vikal, enraging Kakunsa. Kakunsa is eliminated father 17 blasts her out of the ring, and she is seen seething alongside Vikal. Both eliminations enrage Ribrianne. Kakunsa transforms back into Sanka, and tearfully tells Ribrianne she was defeated, before crying. Sanka is hopeful when it looks like Rozie will defeat Goku, but her hopes are dashed by Android 17, protecting Goku with a barrier. Power ;Manga and Anime As Kakunsa, she was able to hold her own against Android 17 when he was acting weak and also going easy on her because she reminded him of the animals on his island, with Android 18 - who is seemingly not aware of how strong 17 has become - noting that 17 might need her assistance to beat Kakunsa. However once 17 got serious, Kakunsa was easily knocked out of the arena. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Sanka was a key player for Team Universe 2 during the Tournament of Power.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DGmpuadUQAA32RD.jpg Animedia: Dragon Ball Super Featurette, September 2017] Techniques and Abilities *'Beast warrior traits' - Becoming a beast warrior gifts Sanka with sharp claws and fangs for attacking. It also gives her incredibly high movement speed in comparison to other fighters of her strength level. Becoming a beast warrior also grants her stamina that is unparalleled in the rest of Universe 2, allowing her to continue her assault until her prey is taken down. Transformations Kakunsa When Sanka Ku uses her transformation she becomes Magical Girl Kakunsa. In this form she is a beast warrior with the instincts of a wild animal. Voice actors *Japanese: Ryoko Shiraishi *English: TBA Battles *Sanka Ku, Brianne de Chateau, Su Roas, Cabba, Dyspo, Methiop, Murisam, Shosa, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama *Sanka Ku, Brianne de Chateau, & Su Roas vs. Android 17 *Sanka Ku (Kakunsa) vs. Android 17 *Sanka Ku (Kakunsa) and Vikal vs. Android 17 *Sanka Ku (Kakunsa) and Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Android 17 Trivia *Sanka's transformed self, Kakunsa, is a pun on the japanese word sankaku (means "triangle"), presumably a reference to tri-tip steak, or 三角バラ (sankaku bara). **''sankaku'' is also what she utters before she transforms *Alternatively, her name may come from Kansas steak. *Her transformed name is an anagram of her full name. *The scene where Vikal saves her from being rung out is an over-the-top parody of shoujo anime romance, presumably indicating a romantic relationship between the two women. This is further evidenced by Helles' and Ribrianne's commentary that the two have the power of love on their side. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Martial Artists